Nobodies of Sacrifice
by 14darkness
Summary: Each Organization member finds their own wonderland, but these dreams hold anything but wonders. A poem fitting the alice tune goes with every Nobody.
1. Xemnas

**Xemnas isn't my favorite, either here or in the game**

**(/)**

Xemnas:

The first alice was a man of nothingness

He entered the wonderland with expectations and a quest

To find the greatest power one man could obtain

Caring not of those he had given so much pain

This dramatic silver one failed to understand

The complexities of the heart of a normal man

Now they have turned one him, all his words ignored

Captured by the power that he so adored


	2. Xigbar

**Xigbar I find to be a little more well-written**

**(/)**

Xigbar:

The second alice was a man who shifted space

Coming to find wonderland a place of disgrace

Enjoying all the chaos that arose as default

Some say that the disorder was his design and fault

This eccentric alice saw through the lies

And figured out that wonderland was something to despise

He almost made it out when the rest caused his death

The creator of the wonderland had him possessed


	3. Xaldin

I think Xaldin's okay. Not great, but okay

(/)

Xaldin:

The third alice was a man who could bend the winds

With his silver tongue he made many grievous sins

He deceived people of confused wonderland

Compassionate emotions he would never understand

This unfeeling alice never like the heart

Because of this he tore everyone apart

But his efforts to destroy couldn't have gone worse

This now loving world has become his curse


	4. Vexen

**I don't like Vexen as a character, since I find him creepy, but I think this is a pretty good poem.**

**(/)**

Vexen:

The fourth alice was a man as cold as ice

Through his mad experiments the world was in his vice

Mutating the wonderland to his desires

Doing everything he could to raise himself higher

This single-minded alice feared being misled

Believing that his superiors would love to see him dead

He locked himself away from all, hidden from the light

To this day no one knows if he survived the night


	5. Lexaeus

**I find this to be the same quality as the Vexen poem**

**(/)**

Lexaeus:

The fifth alice was a man as strong as earth

He entered the wonderland devoid of any mirth

He simply let the days go by, content to watch and learn

Treating friend with respect and undeserved concern

This towering alice hid a side not too nice

He murdered all hostility, his blows quick and precise

Slowly he became someone unfamiliar

Tortured by the knowledge that he's a monster


	6. Zexion

**This is one of my favorites**

**(/)**

Zexion:

The sixth alice was a boy of ghastly tricks

Changing the wonderland into something rather sick

He forced others to see things that weren't really there

Intrigued by all he found while his subjects had nightmares

He kept crafting fakeries but the world would hold no more

Instead placing themselves in his very core

The poor child is now the one who sees mistakes

Forever stuck in his dream, never to awake


	7. Saix

**I love the story behind this one**

**(/)**

Saix:

The seventh alice was a man of pale moonlight

Believing that the wonderland catered to his delight

Forcing people night and day to search for his lost heart

Finally its location they were able to impart

This short-tempered alice had one last hindrance

He could not handle his heart's brilliance

He snapped under the thought that he had been denied

And saw no alternative but find a way to die


	8. Axel

**And we continue with the awesome ones**

**(/)**

Axel:

The eight alice was a man of red flame

Finding nothing in wonderland but more of the same

As long as he was left alone he really didn't care

But one boy refused to stay of his hair

Eventually the two became the best of friends

Vowing to stay together until the very end

That day came on fast for the little one

Causing this poor alice to become undone


	9. Demyx

**As always, Demyx is lax, but can be great if he wants**

**(/)**

Demyx:

The ninth alice was a blue man of the strings

His songs echoed through the world with a lovely ring

He walked around the wonderland, happy every day

Joyful that the people there loved to hear him play

This carefree alice played far too well

Turning this wonderland into a personal hell

The people forced him to play without cease

Death the only way he would ever be released


	10. Luxord

**We go back to those that aren't as great, unfortunately, with the least loved Nobody. Well, I like him!**

**(/)**

Luxord:

The tenth of the alices was a man of the cards

Who held the mistress of luck in high regards

The wonderland of his favor was full of twists and turns

A giant riddle most could never hope to discern

This timely alice found himself lost

In a maze of his design, an eternity across

Stuck inside the puzzle, a mistake within a game

Had the fate-bound gambler forever ashamed


	11. Marluxia

**Meh, I don't like this Nobody or this poem very much**

**(/)**

Marluxia:

The eleventh alice was a man of flower

Who strayed into wonderland, dreaming of power

He corrupted everything he touched and sealed its demise

The throne of this new world was the apple of his eye

Indeed, he became the kind, but also paranoid

Fearing the death he knew he would never avoid

So once he died he conquered death once and for all

Now he obeys mortal man's every beck and call


	12. Larxene

**For once, the meanest member is nice. Yeah, as if**

(/)

Larxene:

An electric woman the twelfth alice made

Who turned the world into her own charade

She lured people in with charm and laughed as she caused pain

And this savage nymph of agony never refrained

This new fearless alice never knew when to quit

And never stopped placing hit after hit

One day her prey decided to strike back

Ending this spiteful alice's merciless attacks


	13. Roxas

**Another favorite. And c'mon, you have to love this angsty kid.**

Roxas:

The thirteenth alice was a boy of the key

Entering the wonderland as a refugee

Hiding from a world he found unbearable

He accidentally made a life twice as terrible

This alice of the light found the suffering eighth

The boy heard the story of this man-like wraith

He grieved because of the story's likeness to his own

The two now walk side by side, together but alone


	14. Xion

**Finally, Xion, who I made the little dream.**

**(/)**

Xion:

The fourteenth alice was never really there

This girl was a dream that found life unfair

He desperately wanted to be another one of them

Even though each one of them was condemned

The dream of the puppet was finally realized

But by living through the others, a horrid compromise

All her screaming wouldn't make it go away

And her popularity made it too late to fade

**(/)**

**I think I ended this fanfiction on a high note with Xion. Thank you for reading and another round of thanks if you reviewed. If you go on YouTube and listen to the Alice of Human Sacrifice, they should match up. Hope you enjoyed!**

**_Fin_**


End file.
